heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-09-12 New Heroes And Networking
Some heroes fly, others have awesome cars, and others have their own unique modes of transportation. Axiom has none of those. He's stuck to travel on foot most of the time. Or taking a bus or subway if he's really desperate. But he doesn't just walk or run. He's no pro but the kid's quick and nimble and with experience in the city, he knows all the best ways to get around out of sight quickly. So after stopping a car jacking, he's scurried his way up to the roof of a smaller building to catch his breath as the police haul off the thief that's still not sure how some 'stupid kid in a costume' stopped him. Asgardian training for the win! Either way, Axiom's climbing up onto the roof from the fire escape. He almost slips and scrambles to pull himself up, ending up tumbling into a sprawl. "Ow." Unfortunately not everyone can have Asgardian training. But that's not to say that everyone is powerless so to speak. Nor is it to say that everyone is untrained. Case in point, as Axiom pulls himself up onto the roof top, he might not see if right away, but there is someone else up there. They're just standing' on the other side of a big old chimney. And yet, as the young male hero ends up sprawling on the roof, that other person slowly walks around the chimney and looks at him. If the Asgurdian trained hero were to look at this person, they'd see that it's a she, in a lot of purple and wearing a scarf and sunglasses. They'd also see that she (Hawkeye) is smiling. "I gotta say... That was a bit impressive." He certainly didn't see that he wasn't alone until that other hero speaks up. Axiom looks up and jumps in surpise, sitting up quickly. He blushes furiously, looking around quickly and then pointing at himself. "R-really?" The smiling woman nods once, ever so slightly as she simple says, "It was. Trust me." What Hawkeye doesn't say is that she's done worse. A lot worse. Very recently. But then again, it doesn't help to advertise how much of a rookie one really is. "I won't ask where you learned to fight like that, but it was definitely... Unique." Getting to his feet quickly, Axiom dusts himself off and blinks. "H-hey, you were in Times Square the other night with the zombie g-guys, right?" he asks, recognizing her. "Oh um...I um...I've been getting lessons from a Goddess of War and a God of Thunder," he admits. It's probably a good thing that Kate isn't drinking anything right now. because if she was, she'd be doing a massive spittake. Instead, she does the next best thing as her jaw drops and she peers right at Axiom. "BWAAAAAH?!?" Yeah. Hawkeye is definitely surprised. Heck, it might take her a moment or two to collect herself after that, but in the end she shakes her head slightly. "And yeah. I was there' Not exactly the most useful person there. But I was there." Axiom lets out a little squeak at the reaction, wondering if he said something wrong. He's a jumpy little thing. "Wh-what is it?" he asks. He then offers a smile. "Y-you were useful and really awesome there," he says. Better than screwing up like he thinks he did. "Uh, excuse me. Taking fighting lessons from a freakin War Goddess and Thunder God? Either you're dealing with majorly out there weirdos, or your dealing with major power. Either way, scary, and impressive." And as that's said, Hawkeyes baby blues peek over the top of her 'sunglasses' as she looks at Axiom, before they're pushed back up. "I didn't say I wasn't useful. But compared to most of the others there, I could of done a lot more. And I wasn't awesome." "Oh um...yeah, it's the real them. I've been to Asgard with them and everything," Axiom admits. "You seemed awesome to me," he pouts a little. "Oh yeah. Um. I'm Axiom," he offers a hand. With a tilt of her head, the archer in purple says one word. Her 'name'. "Hawkeye." Then her smile grows ever so slightly. "And thanks. But it wasn't anything. I'm just an archer." "Archery is pretty c-cool though and it takes a lot of skill. I tried and just ended up smacking myself in the face," Axiom admits, smiling. "It um, v-very nice to meet you, Hawkeye." With another slight nod of her head, Hawkeye admits, "It was a pleasure to meet you as well... Axiom. I'll see you around." Then, if only because Eddie made it sound like he's leaving, does she turn and start to walk away as well. But as soon as she gets a few steps, she does pause for a moment to glance back, before shaking her head once. Axiom blinks. "You'e leaving?" he asks, head tilted to the side. He's staying right where he's standing and looking a little worried he's said something to offend. Blinking once, Kate stops, and blinks. "Sorry. I thought you were." is said with a visible wince as Kate turns back. "Sorry. You know how it does with things like this. I thought... Never mind. Sorry." "Oh!" and now Eddie's blushing again. "No, I'm s-sorry. But um, no I'm not going anywhere yet. Unless you w-w-want me to," he adds quickly. Social situations are not his strong suit. There's a chuckle and a nod at that, before Kate finds her voice. "No. You don't have to go anywhere." "All though, should I even ask the 'how' in regards to a Goddess of War and a Thunder God...? I mean if they are who I think they are..." "Oh, okay," Eddie smiles again, rubbing the back of his neck and shifting a little awkwardly. "Who do you think they are?" he blinks. "And how what?" It's probably a very good thing that Kate has her sunglasses on, because then her eyeroll can't be seen. "Let me put it a different way. To find a good trainer can take an average person a lot of time, money, and energy. To find one who won't advertise that they taught you could take a lot more, and usually does. So to meet someone who claims to have a pair of gods teaching him...? Most importantly a 'war goddess'...?" "Yeah. I'm not trying to be nosey. But you've gotta think. Either you're insanely lucky, or...." It's probably a very good thing that Kate has her sunglasses on, because then her eyeroll can't be seen. "Let me put it a different way. To find a good trainer can take an average person a lot of time, money, and energy. To find one who won't advertise that they taught you could take a lot more, and usually does. So to meet someone who claims to have a pair of gods teaching him...? Most importantly a 'war goddess'...?" "Yeah. I'm not trying to be nosey. But you've gotta think. Either you're insanely lucky, or...." (OOC: re) Axiom blinks a few times, head tilting to the side. Slowly, realization hits him and he smiles. "Oh umm...well," he shrugs. "I sort of um...live with them since I have no where else to g-g-go." Live with...? No where else...? A faint "Oh." comes out of Kate as realization hits her, before slowly she nods and takes a deep breath. "I see." To be honest, this is one of those cases where she should help. Where she feels like there should be a way... "Are you still in school then?" she asks as she glances him up and down, as if trying to gauge his age. "And do you have a job?" Eddie just shifts uncomfortably as Kate realizes the situation. The questions make him blink and cant his head slowly to the side. He's definitely a teenager, looking around sixteen or seventeen. "I..haven't b-b-been in school in a long time but I do some odd jobs for people around the city." There's a momentary pause at that, before Kate nods. As is, this will be a bit tricky... Unless.... Actually, that might work. "Well, here's a question for you. A simple one. Do you /want/ to go back to school? Because if you do..." Axiom looks down, thinking the question over. "I...I don't know," he admits. "I haven't thought about it in a long time. School w-w-wasn't any good either when I was there..." For a moment, Kate doesn't move as she hears that. She doesn't ask for why, but she can imagine, given the awkward vibe she's gotten from Axiom at times, as to why he might feel that way. And yet... And yet she reaches into her quiver. Not for an arrow, but actually for her smart phone. once it's out she presses a few keys, pulling up an entry on it. "I'd ask if you had a cell phone on you so I could just send you this info, but if you want to write it down, feel free." Then, if only for a little bit, her phone is offered to Axiom. "It's the address, email addy, and phone number or a charity. They do stuff for kids who want to go back to school, but might not think they're able to. homeless kids, runaways, couch kids, and the like. They even have their own class for very special cases, but it usually fills up fast, so if you want to try and get into that, you might want to talk to them soon." Axiom's initial reaction is to run. That's what he usually does in this situation. But this is a superhero offering and not some cop or two-faced social worker. Superheroes are supposed to be trustworthy, right? So he hesitantly accepts the phone and looks at the information on screen. Reaching into the little pack on the back of his belt, he takes out a marker and rolls up a sleeve. Once he's scribbled the information onto his arm, he hands the phone back. "I...I'll talk to them." This Hawkeye isn't just a super hero. But then again, at this point none of the members of the cape and costume community probably even have a clue what she does most of the time when she /isn't/ in costume. The fact that Kate was even able to remember this specific charity surprises her almost, if only because it's one that she hasn't done any actual volunteer work or been at a big fund raiser for. "Only if you feel up to it, and really want it." is said as the phone is taken back, and slipped back into its pocket in the quiver. "And I'm sorry if it comes off like I'm trying to pressure you or something. But odds are even your...." Combat instructors? Gods? "Other teachers would probably tell you something about how knowledge can be a dangerous weapon in itself." "I...I'm n-not sure but I'll at least look into it," Axiom replies. He offers a small smile. "It's...okay. You're um...the first person to offer anything like that that..hasn't felt all pressury," he pauses and makes a face. "That's n-n-not a word, is it?" a shrug. "Thor and Sif...they're family. Them and Wiccan are my family now," and that's the first time he's said it aloud. Once again, there's a nod from Hawkeye. "Even if it's not, I know what you mean." And yes, those first two name do help drive home just who Kate thought were his teachers were, but hey, cut her some slack. For all she knew they could of been Zeus (Thuder God) and Athena (Goddess of Tactics as well as Wisdom, thus considered a war goddess). That third name though... "Wiccan...? That's an interesting name. But I won't pry." "Wiccan's another superhero. He's um...magic," Axiom explains. He's happy to help his friend be more well known. "And I'm glad you get it, I'm n-not always good at talking with people." "Considering that I'm not all that well known myself, I can sympathize." is said with all honesty. "Outside of Shield that is." Then though Hawkeye pulls out her bow, and moves over to the edge of the building. While she doesn't draw an arrow, it does look almost like she's lining up a shot. "And with practice, I'm sure you'll get better. not just with talking, but with everything." "You work with SHIELD?" Axiom's surprised there. He's been working on finding out more about them recently himself. "That's k-kind of cool," he smiles. He watches Hawkeye ready her bow and nods. "I'll k-k-k-keep practicing. Even harder than I already do." And there's a pause. A somewhat long pause as Kate tries not to react in any what to that statement that could be considered 'strong'. Finally though, she does let out, "I don't work for Shield. I just kind of ran into them while doing my own thing..." 'And then found out they had their own person going by Hawkeye.' is /not/ said. "And that kinda lead to Nick Fury himself getting involved, and well... It was just just a bit odd and freaky." Then, just as slowly, she lowers her bow and glances back at Axiom. "Trust me. Right now I'd rather get more on the good side with other heroes, if you know what I mean." "Oh wow..." Axiom trails off. "It sounds freaky," he aggrees. He then smiles. "I d-do. I'm always looking to m-m-m-m-meet other superheroes too." "It was." Kate says matter of factly. "Trust me. It was." Then there's a nod. "I'd offer to help you with that. But outside of Shield, and a guy who I ran into that I'm not sure I'd trust to not kill anyone, I haven't really encountered many people in the 'community'. And even then, I'm not sure I stand out to them. Current company exclude apparently, of course." "Of course, you sound like you have a good chunk of contacts and allies. Or at least powerful ones." Axiom blushes again. "I have b-been meeting a lot of them lately. I can introduce you to some of them if you'd like." Unable to help herself, Kate quirks an eyebrow at that. "Thanks. I don't want to impose, or force anything on you. But... If you can and want to, thanks." Axiom nods quickly. He's happy to try to help, really. "I'll see if some of them are free to meet you. I haven't met anyone b-big like Captain America or Superman yet but I know a f-few people." There's a chuckle at that, before Kate smiles and glances back at Axiom. "Deal. And if you want to meet some people from Shield, I know and agent or two who /might/ be willing to meet you." "Okay, deal. Might b-be able to get them to all meet together too," Axiom remarks. He knows the Avengers have some kind of SHIELD tie...he just isn't sure what exactly. While Kate might not know of what sort of connection there is between those groups, if any, the idea of getting them together... "Maybe." is said, before the female Hawkeye hrms again and tilts her head, before pulling something else out of her quiver. What is it? Just a small square of paper with an email addy printed on it. Said addy is just an odd string of numbers, and strangely enough, it's a /hotmail/ addy to boot?!? "If you want to contact me at all, or need help, drop me a line at this address. I might only check it once a day or so, but...." Axiom blinks when handed the paper, looking it over and nodding. Looks like he needs to get an e-mail address himself now. "Th-thanks. I'll let you know if anyone is up for a meeting," once he can get to the library...or figure out that his StarkPad can do that too. And hopefully if that addy is ever used, it won't be too long between the email being sent, and the female Hawkeye even reading it. But considering the reason she's not checking it too regularly is the fact that she's /trying/ to make sure that it can't be traced back to her civilian ID... "Thanks. And I'll warn you too. I can't guarantee who will come, if anyone. Nick Fury showing up like he did on me was a fluke. And one of the two agents I know is one who tries to avid the spotlight. And the other..." Nothing to worry about there. Eddie is still figuring out e-mail and stuff like that. No danger of him tracking anything. He nods quickly just like before. "The other...like the spotlight?" There's actually a snort at that as Hawkeye glances at the street below. "Agent Harper comes off like he thinks he's gods gift to women at times. Or at least he tends to give me the feeling that he thinks he is." Axiom blinks a few times then ends up snickering. "Oh, s-someone like that. Well, meeting him still might be kinda fun." Oh, there is a smile at that as Kate glances back at Axiom and nods. "He is interesting to meet." Then, slowly, she extends her own hand to the other hero. "And it's been interesting to meet you." Axiom shakes the offered hand quickly, smiling wider. "It's b-been great meeting you! I hope you have a g-good day!" Category:Logs Category:RPLogs